


Big brother

by captaindestiel1



Series: Wincest smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Brother Dean, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how old Sam got. No matter how tall he was, no matter how many muscles he gained, he was still the little brother.</p><p>And Dean liked to remind him, just maybe in the not so conventional way. Smut. Like pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big brother

No matter how old Sam got. No matter how tall he was, no matter how many muscles he gained, he was still the little brother.

And Dean liked to remind him constantly. But not only as the big brother teasing the little brother. At least not in the conventional way.

"D-Dean..." Sam groaned, ass in the air as his brother fucked him roughly with his warm tongue.

Dean pulled back, spreading Sam's ass cheeks licking the taste of Sam on his lips. "Yes, Sammy?"

Sam jumped at the old worn childhood name. It turned Sam on more than he wanted to admit.

"St-stop...teasing...me...ngh..." Sam groaned as Dean's tongue returned to his sensitive hole, hips bucking.

"De...puh-lease..." it was Dean's turn to twitch. Sammy hadn't called Dean that in years. He felt his cock twitch, trying to hold back from immediately fucking his baby brother into the mattress.

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean licked two fingers before sliding them between Sam's cheeks earning him a loud gasp, following by Sam burying his face in the dirty motel pillow.

"You want big brother to fuck you? Is that it? Stretch out your tight little hole and fill you up?" Dean drove the question home with a few slow shifts of his fingers into Sam.

"God yes, Dean. Fuck me, please!" Sam fucked back against his brother's fingers, only to whine in disappointment when Dean pulled his fingers free.

"De...." Sam whined as he grinded against the mattress, trying to get some friction against his now raging erection.

Sam jumped as Dean's hand gently grazed over his ass before a large hand slammed hard against it. Sam yelped higher than his deep vocal chords should have allowed.

"Dean...please..." Sam whined into the pillow as another sting came across the first.

"You're such a good boy Sammy. Begging me so well." Dean kissed along the stinging mark, peppering it with gentle kisses. He loved to tease Sam but he wanted to let him know he loved him too.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean whispered over his brother's shoulder, cock resting at the younger hunter's hole.

"God yes." Sam groaned into the pillow. "Fuck me. Please..." Sam pushed his ass back, gasping as he pushed the head of Dean's dick slowly inside.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean threw his head back.

Sam wasn't usually the one to move, he always screamed out Dean's name, begging him to fuck him harder into whatever surface he was currently bent over.

Sam pushed his ass back further, until Dean was all the way in. "Fuck, Sammy, you're so damn tight." Dean groaned, hands moving to Sam's hips.

"Dean..." Sam groaned again, trying to gain some friction but Dean held him tight in place. "Please...fuck me big brother." Sam pushed his ass back as far as he could.

"God, Sam, you beg so pretty. My pretty baby boy." Dean breathed heavy into Sam's ear.

Deciding he had teased Sam enough, Dean rolled his hips. Sinful noises escaped Sam's throat.

Long hair falling in his face as he lowered his head near his chest as much as he could. Dean kept up a gentle pace, whispering sweet nothings into Sam's ear as he rocked slowly into his baby brother.

"Mnnn harder. Dean...please..." Sam groaned. Dean's sweet words had their place but sometimes Sam just wanted to be fucked, face shoved in the mattress.

Sam let out a gasp as Dean pushed his head to the side, fingers tangled in Sam's messy brown hair. Dean's pace quickened, hand forcing Sam's head hard into the mattress.

"Fuck. Fuck....God, Sammy, your ass is fucking amazing." Dean added more pressure to the back of Sam's head, nearly stifling the loud moans escaping the young Winchester's throat.

Dean was slamming so hard into Sam it threatened to break the worn motel bed. Sam was loving every second of it, Dean's rough thrusts now hitting his prostate head on every time.

"De...I'm gonna..." Sam groaned out once Dean had released the mess of hair. Taking both Sam's hips so Dean could pump faster and harder. "Yeah I know Sammy...me too...so...Nnnn...so close." Dean gritted his teeth "Come with me baby brother."

A few thrusts later Sam did just that. Coming untouched with a loud moan that he was sure echoed through the thin motel walls. Dean came inside the younger hunter with a loud grunt, dick twitching inside Sam as he rode out the orgasm.

"Fuck Sammy, I love you" Dean rolled onto his back panting heavily with a stupid grin on his face.

Sam groaned, using whatever strength he had left to crawl up to Dean, resting his sweaty brown hair on Dean's chest.

"I love you too big brother."


End file.
